Sweet Apple Love
by Page Of Blaze
Summary: Rainbow Dash accidentally barges in on Applejack changing - What will develop? (Sorry guys, this is going on hiatus for an undefined period of time. It probably won't be finished. Sorry.)


Sweet Apple Love

'Hey, Applejack!' called Rainbow, waking through the farmhouse on Sweet Apple Acres, looking for her friend. The house was silent, the other members of the Apple family having left the house to listen to Twilight's lecture on astronomical Atrocities.

Rainbow turned her head as she heard a soft hum coming from upstairs. She walked upstairs, her cyan converses barely making a sound on the worn stairs. Her rainbow laces dragged behind her, Twilight was always telling her to do them up, but she never did.

She reached the top of the stairs and stopped. The humming was more audible now, coming from AJ's room. The door to her room was closed, and Rainbow assumed she was doing something private in there, not that that changed what she was gonna do.

Rainbow grabbed the door handle and turned it, barging into the room crying 'Applejack!' as she threw herself at her friend.

'Rainbow!' AJ gasped as they crashed to the floor, a tangle of arms, legs and Rainbow's bomber jacket.

'Hey, AJ.' Rainbow, as her pilot goggles fell down, covering her eyes.

Applejack blew a strand of Rainbow's hair out of her face. 'Uh… Rainbow, would you mind getting' off of me? I… uh… I kinda need to get dressed.'

Rainbow looked down and saw that Applejack wasn't wearing any clothes. She scrambled up, blushing furiously. 'Uh… sorry.' She said, pushing her pilot goggles back onto her head, 'I'll go wait outside.' She turned and walked out the door.

'Naw, Rainbow. I'll get some clothes and head on to the bathroom and get dressed there, you can wait here.' AJ bent over to grab a shirt off the floor, and some pants further along.

This gave Rainbow the perfect chance to discreetly observe AJ's ass. Her eyes ran down AJ's legs, to her feet, and back up again. She whistled quietly. AJ had a _nice_ body.

She looked away quickly as AJ straightened up and turned around. 'Now you wait here, sugarplum, and I'll be right back.' AJ said as she left the room, and Rainbow standing there in disbelief.

'I just checked out AJ.' Rainbow said to the empty room. A wave of emotion washed over her. 'And _damn_ is she fine. I wanna make that filly mine.'

Applejack walked down the hall to the bathroom, her clothes held protectively to cover her chest on the way. She thought about how it felt to have Dash's weight on top of her, the excitement that passed over her, and blushed. Rainbow had been her friend for years, it was wrong of her to think like this. She reached the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She dressed slowly, thinking about what would happen if she acted on her fantasies.

Maybe she'd taken too long getting dressed because she heard Rainbow pounding on the door. 'AJ? You okay in there?' Her concern was touching, and AJ called back;

'I'm fine, I'll just be a moment longer, though.' She turned to grab her shirt off the floor, only to realise that it wasn't there. 'Uh.. hey, Rainbow,' she called through the door, 'my shirt wouldn't happen to be on the floor out there, would it?' She stood next to the door, waiting for a response.

'Maybe. Why?' it was evident in Rainbow's voice that she was trying not to laugh.

'Could you maybe pass it to me?' AJ couldn't remember ever having felt this awkward before.

'Well, AJ. You might just have to come and get it from me yourself.' Teased Rainbow.

AJ stood on the other side of the door, thinking it through. She could walk out there, showing her breasts full-on to Rainbow, or she could stand here for longer trying to reason with her.

'Okay Rainbow, I'ma comin' out.' She called, before opening the door.

What she saw as she opened the door shocked her. Rainbow was standing there, shirtless, while holding AJ's shirt out to her.

AJ's eyes found Rainbow's and for the first time she noticed just how purple and beautiful they were.

'Uh… Rainbow…' she began, unsure of what to say, 'what are you doing?'

Rainbow took a step forward so that AJ could feel her breath blowing coolly across her collar bone.

'Well, AJ, I just wanted to show you how sorry I am for barging in on you earlier.' Rainbow said, giving her a seductive wink. She was pleased when AJ blushed in response.

'Uh… Rainbow… Ah'm a gonna have to…' AJ trailed off as Rainbow leant into her, her sweet, scented breath washing over her face.

'What's that AJ?' Rainbow grinned at her, watching AJ's eyes slide shut slowly.

'Ah'm a gonna have to… to…' It was then that AJ gave in and kissed Rainbow on the lips.

Rainbow was taken by surprise as she felt AJ's lips crushed against hers. She didn't react for a moment and then she was kissing her back, their lips moving in unison. She took a step forward, forcing AJ up against the wall as her arms wound their way around AJ's waist.

She pulled the half-dressed body of her friend against her, feeling their breasts crushing together. She began to kiss her way along Applejack's jawline and down her neck. She felt Apple's head tilt back, giving her more room, and heard her moan quietly.

'R-Rainbow...' Applejack began, pushing her away so that she could see her properly.

Rainbow looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

'Do... do you wanna go somewhere a little more... private?'

Rainbow could see the blush begin to show on Applejack's face as she stood in silence, waiting for a response.

Applejack could feel herself blushing as she waited for Rainbow's answer. She looked at her feet awkwardly, waiting for a response.

'Well, it depends. Where were you thinking of?'

Apple looked up into Rainbow's eyes and saw the barely hidden joy in them.

'Well, Ah do have a bed in my room... if you wanted to use it...' Applejack watched as Rainbow began to blush as she thought about the advantages of moving to a bed.

'Lead on.' Rainbow said, gesturing that AJ should take the lead.

They began to walk back down the hall to her room, Applejack in the lead, Rainbow following right behind.

They reached the ajar door to AJ's room, the red wood engraved with an apple, and Rainbow pushed past, throwing the door open and Jumping onto the bed, rolling onto her back, and reaching out for Applejack.

Applejack stood in the doorway, looking at the pale pink flesh, and toned muscles of the athlete on her bed. She hesitated a moment, before taking Rainbow's outstretched hand and climbing on top of her.

AJ rested her weight on her arms, which she placed either side of Rainbow's head. Their bodies were pressed together until the waist, where Applejack's was raised.

Rainbow stifled a gasp as she felt Applejack's hips press against hers. She looked up into those amazing emerald eyes, and smiled at the blush across AJ's cheeks. Her eyes meandered down to AJ's chest, taking in the soft flesh of her breasts, and how her nipples stood erect. Her hands ran down AJ's sides, reaching the hips, and then her ass. She gave a quick squeeze and watched Applejack's blush deepen, and here eyes slide shut, before running her hands down and across AJ's thighs.

'Applejack,' she whispered, watching AJ's emerald eyes come back into view, looking into her own purple ones. 'Applejack, you're amazing. You know that, right?'

Applejack responded by leaning down and kissing Rainbow's lips.


End file.
